No One There But Me
by twent47blue
Summary: What if Someone like Kyoya fall in love...with someone like Tamaki? Could a clueless Frenchman able to break inside the barrier Kyoya built around his heart?Have you found the center of your universe?READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST BEFORE REVIEWING.THANK U!


Author's Note:

**Ouran High School Host Club and it's characters are not mine. This is a fan made fiction, nothing to do with the original. Characters are OOC and yes, hardcore yaoi so don't say I didn't warn you. This is for my friend, Mary, Starivyjune. Hope you guys like it too, R and R please, thanks.**

It hurts. It hurts like hell. Why did I let him talk me into it? I had hard time trying to look normal while my butt was so sore. Why did I have to be the bottom, just because he's half French and knows more than I do? But, there's a different feeling every time he looks at me, I felt that I would melt, and there's this undisguised desire that is stirring inside me. I have to bite my lips sometimes or cough to disguise the moan. His looks are normal…stupid or uninhibited if I want to be nice. Those looks gives me rapid and brutal flashbacks of what we did when we are alone at the music room and everyone has left for the day. Or when were at his penthouse and he's got all these toys he wanted to try it out on me. I want him. I never wanted anyone this way.

"Tamaki…uhhhnnn….ohhh….yyeess….uhhhnnn…Tama-….oohhh…." Kyoya groaned, his head swinging from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut, sweat drenched body writhe in pleasure, knuckles are white from gripping the sheets too tight. And the blond one has a kind look on his face as he gave his lover pleasure, thrusting the vibrating dildo in and out of "mom's" virgin hole, while armed with a tongue vibrator, he sucked him, his head bobbing in and out in time with his thrust.

"St-Stop….ohhh….I'm gonna dieee…" Kyoya uttered with a yelp. But Tamaki shoved it faster and deeper, his mouth sucked on Kyoya's member until he could feel the other boy at the back of his throat. And then the third son came hard, writhing and convulsing in spasm, and Tamaki just held him with a satisfied sigh as he drank every last drop of the vice president's seed.

When Tamaki pulled out the toy gently and took out the vibrator in his tongue, he looked over Kyoya, panting with his eyes closed, his lithe body glistening from sweat. He is so sexy, Tamaki thought, feeling thrills just touching him. Who would have thought that underneath that boring and plain façade is a very sexy man? He trailed his fingers over his partner's body, eliciting a moan that sends tingles down his groin every time he hears it, every time Kyoya groans like that he wants to climb on top of him and thrust inside the man until he passed out from extreme pleasure.

"You are so sexy." Tamaki murmured, laying down next to him, wiping the wet locks away from his face. He likes it when Kyoya doesn't wear glasses, he is like superman without it, no one can see his true beauty with his glasses on. As if he's in disguise so no one would notice, he dresses like a boring businessman, although everyone wears their uniform, but with Kyoya it's like a costume, it hides the yummy person underneath it.

"I like your eyes. Why don't you get contact lenses, mom?" he asked, still lazily trailing his fingers on the man's face.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. What is it with this guy? Could he even be more stupid or what? He thought. "I got used to wearing them, I guess, and I hate the pain of taking them in and out and yeah, when you lose them its so hard to find."

Tamaki lay his head on Kyoya's chest. Kyoya tried to protest that he's sweaty but Tamaki clung to him like a kid.

"What's with you? I don't get it. You could have every girl you want but you keep on insisting we do these crazy things." Kyoya asked, trying to make sense on what kind of relationship he has with this guy.

Tamaki smiled, looking up to him, tracing Kyoya's chin, "But, you don't resist, I got you here three times, plus one time at the club. Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, your body says otherwise and your moans are so real."

Pshaw. Kyoya smirked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, so I'm asking for these? These are all my fault? We got drunk one night and something happened and you put the blame on me."

Kyoya was about to get up, but Tamaki push him back down, "Hey, are we having a fight, mom?" he asked.

Kyoya just stayed quiet. "I didn't ask for this." He said.

"You don't like this? What I do to you? You don't like sleeping with me?" Tamaki asked one question after another.

Kyoya remained stoic.

"Answer me, damn it!" Tamaki growled.

Kyoya got up so suddenly, before Tamaki realized it, he was on his back on the bed, and Kyoya is on top of him, kissing him. Tamaki didn't resist, he groaned in the kiss and put his arms around the man.

Kyoya lost himself. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he likes it. He likes doing it with "dad". So he want to take him this time. He wants to be the man but he didn't know how. But, Tamaki was ahead of him, reaching out for his limp member, he began stroking it, and sat up in front of him, spreading his legs wide, licking his fingers, he inserted a digit in his own hole, and Kyoya groaned at how horny he got just watching Tamaki pleasure and prepare himself, hesitantly he reached out and began to touch Tamaki's growing need, Tamaki tilted his head back with a moan. Tamaki led him, they timed their massaging together, a chorus of moans and groans erupted, mouths lapping at each other . Kyoya was so hard, Tamaki pushed him back on the bed. Mom didn't know what he wanted but he didn't resist, he was surprised when Tamaki climbed on top of him and speared himself with Kyoya's member, they both let out a cry of pleasure and pain.

"A-Are you trying to kill me, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked between breathes. Tamaki leaned down and devoured his lips, smiling, giving him air.

"Of course…Kill you with pleasure", he whispered at the crook of Kyoya's neck and took a nip, leaving his mark. Mine. He began to ride Kyoya faster and faster, harder and harder, swinging his hips from side to side, his movements hitting Kyoya's sweet spot, he almost came. Over and over again, "Come for me, Kyoya…come inside me, han." He whispered, kissing him with every word uttered and Kyoya indulged him, coming hard and strong, gripping Tamaki's arms, he almost passed out.

Tamaki thought he did when Kyoya didn't move and just lay there, still. He tapped his shoulder, "Kyoya?" no reply. He ran his hand over the perspiring face, kissing him endlessly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" whispering over and over again.

Tamaki didn't feel it at first but Kyoya's arms went around him gently, "Sorry for what, love?" Kyoya asked, gently.

Tamaki looked at his face, looking intently to see if Kyoya was teasing, then he pulled Kyoya's face close and kissed him hard. "What's that look for?" Kyoya asked.

For once Tamaki couldn't come up with a comeback. He just shook his head. Kyoya took him in his arms and embraced him tight.

After awhile, Tamaki looked at him uncertainly. "Does this mean…?" he stopped short, didn't want to ask, didn't want to know.

For once he didn't want the truth. It's better for him if they are still playing games, that for Kyoya these are just heated passion…a release of sexual urges and nothing more. He don't think he can handle the truth…no…not if it came from those wondrous lips who had been kissing him, soberly, uninhibited and voluntarily that he didn't need to initiate anything.

Kyoya touched his face, "Do we have to put a label or a tag on each other, Tama kun?" he asked. "Can we just be mom and dad, but here…alone, we know what those labels meant, our bodies would know." He said.

Kissed his neck, "Our lips would know each other's taste." He touched Tamaki's chest and pinch a nipple, "Our hands would know each other's touches."

His went lower until he was touching him, "We would know that our bodies only answers to each other and no one else."

Tamaki nodded, he couldn't contain his happiness, he kept kissing him over and over again, until Kyoya laughed and beg him to stop.

"You should laugh more, Kyoya. So that I would fall for you more." Tamaki said.

Kyoya smiled, "I will, Tamaki, for you."

Tamaki could feel the pounding his chest, they had just took the next level in their relationship. They lay there side by side and talked, swapping stories about each other, about their family…their dreams and wishes. Kyoya never thought he would be in this situation and of all people the least person he expected to be with.

But back at the club, Kyoya is a different man, a different person who makes passionate love to "dad". Here at the Host Club, he is Kyoya Ohtori, the vice president and the one they referred to as "mom". But when everyone leaves, and they are alone, he is the lover, the gentle and passionate lover Tamaki had been seeking for.

Kyoya got up and walked to the bathroom, and came back. He laid back down and watched Tamaki sleep, touching his face. How could you invade me? How did you know how? How did you know that inside, there's no one there but me? That I'm a hollow shell, devoid of human feelings and emotions, a cold-hearted droid out to please the great Ohtori clan and be the son that would bring fame to the Ohtori name. That was all I'm after from you, Tamaki Suoh, nothing more. Nothing more. I don't need you. You are just a necessity, a tool to get what I want.

But why am I here? In bed with you? Doing this over and over again. I won't stoop this low just to get you on my side and use you. Tamaki groaned and whimpered, calling out a name. "Kyoya." And that name alone gave me goose bumps, and had my heart thumping in my throat. And to lose myself completely to you, you snuggled and embrace me sleepily, as if we have been doing this all our lives. I don't want to give in, but like I said, you had invaded me, invaded my entire being. Captured everything about me, that I won't be the same anymore if I'm not with you. Our roles outside this room might be friendly and distant, but here, in our world…we are not two but one. I kissed the top of his head and snuggled closer. I let out a sigh. "I guess, it couldn't be help." I murmured under my breathe, smiling, doing the math in my head as usual, "Being with you is up to my advantage, after all, it would rate up my emotions factor." I said, with a tiny smile.

Little by little I could feel myself changing, little by little I could sense that I've been part of someone. And this different side…this other side of me I don't mind it at all.

The next morning we took a shower together, have breakfast and went to school. Tamaki could tell that this time he is truly happy.

Kyoya was late getting to the club, he had a meeting as a student council member. When he got back everyone was gone, the twins left, the seniors are not there anymore. He have a smile pasted on his lips, expecting Tamaki to be there alone waiting for him, he was dreaming up kinky thoughts of what his lover have in mind for this rendezvous. He was about to open the door to the ante room when he heard voices and laughter. There would be whispers and a girl's giggle. He was shocked that Tamaki would be entertaining alone while the rest of the hosts are gone. Who could it be? He couldn't picture the face that goes with the voice. The door was open a crack, he took a peek.

There huddled together over a poor man's board game called Monopoly is Haruhi and Tamaki. Haruhi was sitting on the floor while Tamaki was on the couch draping himself at the girl's back, peering down over her shoulder…almost touching…almost kissing. He knew Tamaki has a huge crush on Haruhi ever since they all found out that she was a real girl. But he never thought that Tamaki could do that to him.

You stupid flirt! He wanted to rush in and confront him. He was seething in anger that he was crying. He was holding roses. He crushed them in his hands, not minding the thorns or not feeling the pain when his hands started bleeding. He threw it away quietly in the nearest trash bin and quietly went out.

Tamaki wondered what happened to Kyoya when Haruhi left he tried calling his mobile, no answer. That was unlikely. It was already dark, the meeting wouldn't take that long, he should have been there before Haruhi left. He knew Kyoya would call too, if ever something came up. He locked up the club. Notice the petals all over the floor , he followed the trail, it led to the trash can outside the music room. Who could have thrown these? He wondered when he eyed the roses. He reached for his phone again and tried calling Kyoya's phone, this time it was off. He called the Ohtori house, he was informed that the master was in his chambers already and didn't want to be disturbed.

Then it dawned on him what went wrong. Oh, Kyoya. He murmured, he fished out the roses from the trash bin and found the card, and there it was, written in Kyoya's clean and precise handwriting, for Tamaki from Kyoya. That's all it said but he knew for Kyoya it means a lot, to put his name there and he destroyed him by letting him see his boyfriend flirting with the girl he knew that his boyfriend liked.

He ran over Kyoya's house, it started raining but he didn't listen to his chauffer running after him, he barked an order to go home, the maids won't let him in, it was Kyoya's instruction but Kyoya's sister was there and let him in.

"Do you mind telling me how come my brother's hands have scratches and bleeding?" she asked, not too friendly anymore like the first time he met her.

"I-I don't know, neesan. That's why I'm here. I want to ask him why he left me at school, I was waiting for him. Can I see him, please?" he begged, he was soaked to the skin, it rained when he got out of school and he ran all the way from school.

Kyoya's sister handed him a towel. "Why didn't you let your chauffer take you here? Are you crazy, running out in the rain like that? Besides, I don't think you would be able to see him, he locked himself in his room after I bandaged his hands and didn't even eat dinner." She said.

Tamaki was already crying but the sister couldn't tell because he was wet all over. She didn't say another word but led him to her brother's room.

"Kyoya, please open the door. Your friend is here." She said.

"Send him home! I don't want to see him ever again!" Kyoya growled.

The sister looked at Tamaki, his head was bent, she could tell he was crying. She patted him on the back, "He would be alright, just give him time." She said, gently.

Tamaki nodded. "I know you wouldn't want to go home so I would ask the maid to prepare the next room for you and get you some dry clothes." She said.

"Thank you, neesan. Can I try to talk to him? Then I would go to the room." Tamaki said.

The sister nodded, "Alright, it would be just the one next to Kyoya's." she said, squeezing his shoulder and walked away.

Tamaki knocked on the door softly, "Kyoya…its not what you think." He said.

"Go home, Tamaki! I don't want to hear your excuse!" he growled angrily from the other side of the door.

Tamaki slumped on the floor, crying. He was shivering from the cold. He laid down on the floor next to Kyoya's door. He felt dizzy and weak, but he kept on crying until he fell asleep. After awhile, the door opened a crack.

Kyoya gasped when he saw Tamaki lying on the floor, still in his wet uniform. "Stupid fool." He muttered under his breathe. He crouched down about to wake him up, Tamaki was shaking and in a fetal position. Kyoya touched his forehead, he was burning up. "Shit, Tamaki." He growled under his breathe and scooped him in his arms and brought him in his room.

He lay him on his bed and began undressing him, muttering to himself, he forgot about his bandaged hands and was able to removed the wet clothes from his lover, he went to his closet and grabbed another comforter, he walked to the door and locked it, he began undressing and climb on the bed beside his lover. He held him close to him and cover themselves with the blankets.

Tamaki woke up with a headache, he felt cramped and warm, he opened his eyes with a groan. He was shocked when he was face to face with a sleeping Kyoya. How did he get here? He asked himself, he lifted the blankets and saw that they were both naked underneath. Kyoya stirred, reaching out for him sleepily, Tamaki wanted to cry. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to lose this moment. He was still a little dizzy anyway.

Kyoya got up without his bodyguard knocking on his door, the first thing he did was touched Tamaki's forehead, he is still a little warm. He picked up the intercom on his night table.

"Tachibana, I'm not going to school today and so is Master Suoh, tell his father he is running a fever and is sleeping over here. I'm a little under the weather myself, just tell the maids to just wait for my instructions and not to go in my room. I would call in case we need something."

"Yes, Master Kyoya." Tachibana said. As soon as Kyoya hang up the phone, he gently tugged Tamaki in his arms and went back to sleep. Tamaki silently let his tears fall helplessly. He didn't have to ask Kyoya if he was forgiven, this is his answer. He didn't have to ask him if Kyoya loves him…this is proof enough.

I have always thought that I would be one of those single, old men who would live wealthy and prominent in the society, one of those ethereal bachelors married to their career and their family. Do you think they are happy? He asked himself. Having all the luxury your heart could ever dream of but alone, tied down by the wealth and honor. But this Frenchman came along and disturb the balance of things. Turned my life around. I think after high school, my father would be very disappointed with me. First, I don't think I would end up with the course of his choice and follow my brothers' footstep and be tied down with the family business. And secondly, I won't be marrying Haruhi, and Tamaki's father would have a tantrum if he finds out that Tamaki end up with me.

But I couldn't see myself in any other way but with him. I couldn't picture another life, not without Tamaki in it. Because this is what I wanted. This is what I have always hoped for. Not to be spending the rest of my life with someone picked out for me by my father but with someone who really means the world to me…because they are my world, it evolves around them, it runs on its axis because he is the focal point…my central point…my pivot….I only know one world because he is my world, I only revolve a straight line because he is my fixed pin that holds me in place. I would give everything in this world, I would shun everything and everyone but not him. Now I am not alone, because he is with me, no matter where I go, he is just one step behind, and if ever I reached out my hand, I know he is not faraway to grasp it in his. He and I are one and the same, because we made for each other and only for each other.

Owari


End file.
